Omi's Old Friend
by Gohaun
Summary: When a friend from Omi's past arrives in town, strange things start to happen and Omi gets more than he bargained for. Suggestive OmiAya.


Disclaimer: I have no rights to Weiss.  
  
Omi's old friend  
  
The day had started off like any normal day for the Weiss group. Waking, and eating and opening the shop, with the normal amount of customers. But today there was someone new. Someone that none of the boys had ever seen before. She was a tall slender girl, around Omi's age, with long curly midnight black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, her smile was bright, and her features were kind.  
  
"Take a look at that babe." Yoji said nudging Ken in the side.  
  
"She's probably too young for you," Ken said, "so stop drooling."  
  
"I'm not drooling." Yoji said offended.  
  
"You might want to check again then." Ken said, looking at his longhaired friend.  
  
The girl stood in the entrance and looked around the shop, only to walk over to where the Roses and Freesias were. She stood silently and looked at the Freesias.  
  
"I'll help her." Yoji offered as he started walking toward the girl.  
  
"No you won't." Ken said, stopping Yoji with his arm, "Omi, go help that nice young lady before lover boy gets there first and ends up getting slapped."  
  
Omi nodded and walked over to the woman, "They're lovely aren't they?"  
  
"They sure are." The girl said reaching out and softly touching one of the Freesias, "I've always loved Freesias. Ever since I was little."  
  
Omi smiled, "Me too."   
  
The woman didn't even look at Omi, she just continued talking, "I had a friend when I was little who absolutely loved these flowers, I remember he used to go out and pick them for me all the time." She sighed, "I wish I knew what happened to my Mamoru."  
  
Omi's eyes went wide from the sound of the name. It'd been so long since he heard that name, "Mamoru Takatori?"  
  
"Yes," the girl sounded pleased, "How did you..." she looked up at Omi "Mamoru?!"  
  
Omi didn't say anything; he just starred at the girl. "Oh Mamoru." She smiled, "I always knew you weren't dead." She threw her arms around the unexpecting boy and squeezed tight.  
  
"Oh sure, so he gets the girl and he didn't even use a good pick up line." Yoji complained.  
  
"Omi, I could use your help." Aya said.  
  
"Uh, excuse me..." Omi managed.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry." The girl said letting go of the boy, "I'm just so glad to see you."  
  
"Omi." Aya called again.  
  
"Um, excuse me a moment." Omi said walking over to his friend.  
  
"Who is that girl?" Aya asked handing Omi an order slip.  
  
"I don't know, but she claims to have known me when I was little." Omi said looking at the sheet.  
  
"I'd be wary if I were you." Aya said grabbing a couple vases from a nearby shelf.  
  
"I remember picking flowers though, when I was little." Omi said.  
  
"I'd just be careful." Aya warned.  
  
"Getting jealous Aya?" Yoji asked from behind.  
  
"Shut up." Aya growled.  
  
"I promise to be as careful as possible." Omi said with a smile as he handed Aya a bunch of flowers.  
  
Aya nodded, and placed the flowers in a vase he was holding.  
  
Omi smiled at the man and walked back over to the girl. "So, you knew me when I was little?"  
  
The girl jumped a little, her back had been turned to him and she hadn't seen him walk over to her. "Yes," she answered, "'I used to live across the street from you. We used to play every day." she sighed and looked at Omi, "I always knew that you were alive. I never believed my mother when she said you had been killed."  
  
"I almost was, but my uncle saved me." Omi recalled, "He's the one that made me who I am today."  
  
"I remember your uncle." The girl said, "He was always so much more kind than your father."  
  
"Well," Omi held out his hand, "I'm Omi."  
  
The girl giggled, "I'm Kit." She took Omi's hand and squeezed it tight.  
  
"This may sound weird," Omi said, "But I don't remember much from my past? I was hoping that you could maybe tell me what I was like."  
  
Kit grinned, "I'd love to."  
  
"So do you live around here?"  
  
"No, actually I've only come back for a visit. I was on my way to the hotel to get a reservation when I saw this place. I love both cat's and flowers, so I thought I'd stop by." Kit explained.  
  
"You can stay here," Omi offered, "If you'd like."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind."  
  
"I'd love to, where do you live?"  
  
"Here, this flower shop serves as our home also."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"So, where's your stuff?"  
  
"It's still at the bus station. I was going to make sure the hotel had an opening before I dragged all my things down."  
  
"I'll help you get it if you want."  
  
"No, I'll be okay. But I thank you for the offer." She turned and walked toward the door, "I'll be back right before you close."  
  
"Okay," Omi said with a smile, "I'll see you then."  
  
"I really missed you." Kit said before walking out of the shop.  
  
"Omi." Aya called.  
  
"Yeah?" Omi answered while walking over to his friends.  
  
"Am I mistaken or did you just offer her to stay here?" Aya asked.  
  
"I offered her a place here, yes." Omi said, "I really want to know about my past, and so far she's the only thing I have left. Please just let me do this one thing."  
  
"What about Weiss?" Ken asked.  
  
"We can hide it from her. Tell her that we're going out to see friends or something." Omi said.  
  
"Where will she stay?" Aya asked.  
  
"I'll let her stay in my room. I can sleep on the couch or something." Omi explained.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ken asked, "Especially with Yoji?"  
  
"She's too young for Yoji. She's my age about." Omi said, realizing he hadn't asked her age, and regretting it now.  
  
"She's your responsibility." Aya said, "You make sure that she doesn't figure anything out, and make sure she doesn't snoop around."  
  
"I promise." Omi agreed. So that night Kit returned just before the shop closed, and Omi set her up in his room.  
  
"I know it's not much, but I hope it'll do." Omi said, when they finished setting things up for the girl.  
  
"I wouldn't care if it was a dumpster." Kit said with a smile, "I'm with you, and that's all that matters."  
  
Omi smiled, "It's nice to know that someone really cared about me when I was a child."  
  
"I cared more for you that anything." Kit said sitting on the bed, "I cared for you more than I did my own parents."  
  
"That's terrible." Omi said.  
  
"It' was okay." Kit said, "They were always more concerned about my little sister than they were me." She sighed, "They never really did care about me."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true." Omi said sitting beside her, "I'm sure they loved you more than anything in the world."  
  
"Yeah, and that's the reason they didn't care when I tried to kill myself after you disappeared. They didn't even care when I didn't come home for days on end. That's how much they cared. As long as my little sister was with them, they were perfectly happy." Kit explained.  
  
Omi shook his head, "That's terrible."  
  
"I got used to it. At least I always had my own freedom. I did whatever I wanted to, and they never cared." She pushed some hair out of her face.  
  
"It shouldn't ever be that way." Omi observed.  
  
"That's okay, they're all dead now." Kit said rather happily.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while until they heard a faint "Meow". Omi jumped, and Kit smiled as she reached over to her bag and opened it. A small black head stuck its head out of the bag and looked around before shaking and soon hopping out to reveal a full sized cat.  
  
"I was hopping that Ebony could stay here with me." Kit said stroking the cat.  
  
"It's fine." Omi said, "The old lady's cat could use a friend."  
  
"That's great." Kit picked up the cat, "Did you hear that Ebony, you can stay."  
  
"Ebony huh?" Omi asked looking at the cat.  
  
"Do you remember when we were four we both found a black cat?" Kit asked. Omi just starred blankly, "We begged and begged my mom to let us keep her and finally she gave in. We argued for weeks over what to name her, and finally we settled on Ebony. The name you'd always wanted."  
  
"But that would make that cat really old." Omi pointed out.  
  
"This isn't that Ebony, but she's her kitten, and she looked exactly like her, so I kept her and named her after her mother. I remember you every time I see her. She's always with me, my only companion." She rubbed her face next to the cats.  
  
"Omi." Aya's voice came through the door.  
  
"Yes?" Omi asked standing up.  
  
"We have things we need to do." Aya said.  
  
"Right." He said. He turned to Kit, "We have to go run some errands tonight, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind at all. In fact there are a couple things I still need to do tonight as well." Kit stood and walked to the door of the room, "I go now, and hopefully I'll be back when you are."  
  
"Okay." Omi watched the girl walk out of the room and head to the door of the shop.  
  
"Where's she going?" Ken asked as she walked out the door.  
  
"She has a couple things to do tonight." Omi answered, "So what's the job tonight?"  
  
"We were waiting for you." Ken said as he motioned toward the living room. The two walked into the room and sat down.  
  
Manx walked into the room, "We have a new mission for you." She handed each of them a folder.  
  
"What's this?" Yoji asked looking at it.  
  
"The TV broke, remember." Ken said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Yoji said.  
  
Manx cleared her throat and said, "This is the Cat Murderer/Burglar." She explained holding up a picture, "She has been killing and stealing her entire life."  
  
"You mean she's like Cat Woman, from Batman?" Ken asked.  
  
In a way, the girl also looked like Cat Woman. She had long black hair that curled and went down to her butt, and she wore a black suit with high-heeled shoes and black gloves, and on her face was a white mask, that covered her eyes and the tip of her nose.  
  
"In a way yes." Manx answered.  
  
"Woah, what a babe." Yoji said looking at the picture in his folder.  
  
Manx ignored the remark, "No one knows who she is, or why she's killing, but she's recently come here, and is out for the hunt again. She stalks around like a cat, and always has a little cat companion with her, she attacks with her claws and she is a very strong fighter.  
  
"We don't know where she is, but we have a good idea of who she's after." Manx pulled out another picture, "This is Leo Joan. We have reason to believe that she will go after him because he hunts big cats for sport. You must save him, and kill her. Hunters of the night, deny these dark creatures their tomorrow's" (sorry if that's not quite right). "Who's in?"  
  
The boys all stood. And Aya said, "Let's go."  
  
"There he is." The Cat Murderer said, "C'mon little one let's go." She said to the black cat beside her.  
  
The cat jumped down into the alley and walked out in front of the man.  
  
"Oh, hi kitty, you scared me." The man said crouching down and reaching out for the cat.  
  
"Meow." The cat said sniffing him.  
  
"You're a cute little thing." Leo said, trying to pet her. But the cat hissed and scratched at him. "Ow." He yanked his hand back, "What's wrong kitty?"  
  
"She knows what kind of horrible things you've done to her cousins." The Cat Murderer said.  
  
"Who... who's there?" The man asked shakily.  
  
"I am here to avenge the death of all the cat's you've hunted." She jumped down in front of him and showed her claws, "Now die." She swiped at him, but her hand was knocked away by some Harigane.  
  
"Back off Cat Lady." Yoji yelled.  
  
"Get out of here Leo." Aya said calmly from behind the man. Leo screamed and ran off nearly falling over some trash in the alley.  
  
The Cat Murderer hissed at the men, "Who are you?"  
  
"We are the ones who are going to put you in the bag." Yoji said.  
  
"We are Weiss." Aya said, "Hunters of the night who kill those who are wrong."  
  
The woman laughed, "You think you can defeat me?"  
  
"We will." Omi yelled, "You've killed enough."  
  
The Cat Murderer laughed once again, "It's hard to hunt a cat, their reflexes are far better than yours." She leaped into the air and landed on the building she was on originally.  
  
"Get back here." Omi yelled as he aimed at her and shot an arrow. He was sure he'd hit her, but the arrow was swiped away by a tail.  
  
The Cat stood up and turned around, "You also forget that we have tails."  
  
Yoji, Ken and Aya all joined Omi on the roof.  
  
"She actually has a tail?" Yoji asked surprised.  
  
"It appears that way." Ken said.  
  
Aya starred at the woman and soon charged at her. But she dodged him and swiped at his back with her claws, but she too missed. She hissed once again and jumped back, landing on all fours. Her little cat walked to her side and arched its back. Hissing, it looked as though it was going to attack.  
  
"Ebony no." The Cat said, "We need to get out of here before they get us."  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Omi said throwing a couple darts at her.  
  
"I beg to differ." The Cat said as she dodged the darts, "I'll see you boys later." She grinned as she started running off, Ebony close behind. Before she jumped off the opposite side of the roof she turned and said, "And boys, you can call me Midnight." And with that she did a back flip off the roof.  
  
"Let's go get her." Yoji said fired up.  
  
"No." Aya said, "We need to learn more about her before we can kill her. She's unlike anything we've ever faced before. She's not human, she is in fact a cat."  
  
"This is strange." Omi said, "How can someone actually be a cat?"  
  
"Seems like she's been around them all her life." Yoji offered.  
  
"Oh well." Ken said, "We'd better get back to the shop before Kit gets there."  
  
"You're right." Omi said turning around and jumping off the roof as well.  
  
As Kit entered the flower shop she realized that the boys weren't home yet, but she walked back to her room and sat down. She sighed and patted her cat's head.  
  
"Well Ebony, what do you say we go to bed?" she asked. The cat meowed in reply, and Kit laughed.  
  
"Kit?" Omi asked through the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Kit asked looking at the door.  
  
"When did you get back?" Omi asked.  
  
"Just a little while ago." Kit answered.  
  
"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Omi said.  
  
"Good night Mamoru." Kit said.  
  
The next morning was a bright and glorious one. The birds were chirping outside, and the breeze was just right.  
  
Omi took a deep breath as he stood outside the shop and said, "What a wonderful April morning."  
  
"You're in a good mood today." Ken said, "Why is that?"  
  
"Kit said that she would tell me about my past today." Omi smiled.  
  
"That's wonderful." Ken said.  
  
"Are you sure you really want to know about your past?" Aya asked.  
  
"I've wanted to know for a long time. And she's the only one that can tell me. I want to know what I was like when I was a child." Omi told them.  
  
At that moment Kit walked out and took a deep breath, "Ah, the smell of fresh flowers in the morning." She walked over to the boys, "You must love this."  
  
"It's nice isn't it?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Kit said.  
  
Yoji walked out and handed her a cup of coffee, "So are you two going to be gone all day?"  
  
Omi nodded, "If it's okay with all of you." He mainly looked at Aya.  
  
Aya studied the girl next to his teen friend. "Just don't get into any trouble."  
  
"Don't worry, uh..." Kit stopped, "You know Mamoru you never introduced me to your friends."  
  
"Oh." Omi said, "This is Aya, Ken, and Yoji. Guys, this is Kit."  
  
"Hey everyone." Kit said.  
  
"Hi." Ken said.  
  
"Hey." Yoji said with a wink.  
  
Aya said nothing he just glared at the girl.  
  
"Don't worry about anything Aya, I can take care of myself." Omi assured him.  
  
"Mamoru, can I talk to you for a moment in your room?" Kit asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." Omi said following the girl to his room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Are you sure that we should go out all day? Your friend Aya doesn't seem to like me much." Kit said.  
  
"Don't worry, Aya's always like this. He has a hard time trusting people." Omi told her, "We should be fine."  
  
"Okay." Kit took a deep breath and looked at Ebony who was sleeping, "Well shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah." Omi said, and the two walked out of the shop.  
  
The two spent the entire day together, talking about Omi's past, and laughing at fun memories.  
  
"You know, I always thought it was strange that you never really looked like your father." Kit said while they sat on a bench in the park, "To me, you always looked more like your uncle than anything, but that's just the way I saw it."  
  
"I never have looked much like any of my family. But to me, the flower shop had been my home, and my friends have been my family." Omi told her.  
  
"It's sad that you were taken away, I always thought about you, and I missed you every day. My whole world died when you were taken." she sighed, "Especially because of what happened the day before."  
  
"What happened?" Omi asked anxiously.  
  
"You really don't remember?" Kit asked.  
  
"No, I don't remember a lot of things." Omi looked down at his hands.  
  
"Well, the day before you were kidnapped, just before we were supposed to go inside, you walked up to me and handed me a little box." she smiled, "Inside that box was a little toy ring. I can still see the determination on your face, you were so nervous. I remember looking up at you confused. You looked at me and said, 'Kit, I love you, and when we get old enough, I want to marry you okay?' You were so cute. But I took the ring and I accepted. Then you kissed me and went inside."  
  
"I really asked you to marry me?" Omi asked.  
  
"Well, in your own little way, yeah." she looked at him, "I still have that ring, it goes with me everywhere. That ring means more to me than anything in the world. It may seem childish, but it's just something that comforts me, something that reminds me that I am loved by someone, somewhere."  
  
"Were we really that close?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were, that's why I've looked for you ever since I left home." Kit explained.  
  
"I wish I could remember."  
  
"There's no reason for you to remember, now that I've found you, we can make new memories."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true."  
  
"I'm really glad I found you."  
  
Omi smiled, "It's nice to know someone from my past."  
  
Kit lay her head on Omi's shoulder, "Mamoru, I missed you." The two sat there till dark, just listening to the people around them, and relishing their time together.  
  
Omi looked at the now sleeping Kit beside him and smiled. This girl was the only link he had to his past, and he even thought that he remembered her. He'd always had visions of a little girl, but he'd never known what they meant, till now. But even as he watched her sleep, he got the feeling that there was something more about this girl, something she hadn't yet told him.  
  
He looked up at the stars, and suddenly realized that he'd have to get back to the shop, Weiss was sure to go after Midnight again. So he picked up the girl beside him and walked quickly back to the shop. As expected the Weiss group was already being briefed. He took Kit into the room and joined the rest of the crew.  
  
"You're late." Aya said, not looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Omi said sitting next to Aya, "So what's the job today?"  
  
"Same as last night." Ken answered, "We're after the Cat Burglar."  
  
"What's she after this time?" Omi asked.  
  
"We think she'll be after the Cat's Eye Jewel, it's at the museum this month." Manx said.  
  
"Alright, let's get on it." Yoji said.  
  
"We've got to get her this time." Ken said.  
  
"Do you accept?" Manx asked.  
  
"Whenever it's about Cat Woman count us all in." Yoji said.  
  
"Let's go then." Aya said.  
  
"I've got to tell Kit." Omi said.  
  
"No, just let her sleep, she'll probably sleep the rest of the night." Aya said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Omi asked.  
  
"Omi, give it a rest." Yoji said, "We've got more important things to do."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Omi said following the others out of the shop.  
  
"She's not here." Yoji said, "When is she going to get here?"  
  
"Don't get impatient." Aya demanded.  
  
But as they all looked around outside the building, a dark figure moved around inside.   
  
"What if she's not coming." Ken asked.  
  
"She'll be here, just wait." Aya said.  
  
"What's so special about that jewel anyway?" Omi asked turning around and looking in the window.  
  
"I don't know..." Aya started.  
  
"She's here!" Omi said.  
  
"What?" Yoji asked flipping around.  
  
"How'd she get passed us?" Ken asked running into the building with the rest of the crew.  
  
"I don't know, but make sure she doesn't get that jewel." Aya said.  
  
Midnight saw the boys and hissed, "I had hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with you."  
  
"Get away from that jewel." Yoji demanded, "A pretty girl like you could be doing better things with your time."  
  
"What do you know about me?" Midnight asked.  
  
"Back away!" Omi shouted as he threw some darts at the girl.  
  
"Omi, be careful, we don't want to break anything." Aya warned.  
  
Midnight hissed again as one of the darts scraped her arm. "You, fool."  
  
"My turn." Aya charged at the girl and swung his sword, but she jumped gracefully over it.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that." she swiped at Aya but missed.  
  
"My turn." Ken said going after her.  
  
"You're all fools." Midnight laughed as she jumped over Ken and kicked him in the back, sending him into Yoji.  
  
"Not quite." Omi said as two of his darts flew through the air and hit the girl in the leg. Midnight cried out and growled at the boy. "That's two for me."  
  
"I'll get you, don't worry." Midnight swiped at the boy who barley dodged it. And in the mean time Aya came around the other side and swiped at her. She moved quickly, but the tip of Aya's sword got her stomach. She cried out again, and turned kicking the air in attempt to hit the red head.  
  
"Omi get her." Aya yelled. Omi once again threw some darts but missed. Yoji's harigane, however, did not, it hit the side of her face, tossing her little mask aside.  
  
"Seems you've won this battle boys, but I'll be back, and you'll regret ever meeting me." Midnight said, she ran toward the door, "Ebony, let's go."  
  
"Get her!" Yoji yelled. They all ran after her, but she had disappeared into the dark night.  
  
"We did our best." Ken said shrugging, "But she always seems to get away."  
  
"We'll get her next time." Aya said.  
  
"Was it just me, or did she seem distracted?" Omi asked, staring into the darkness where The Cat had disappeared.  
  
"She did, that's what worries me." Aya said, "It was only because she was distracted that she was so easy to get. We need to keep our guard up, next time won't be as easy."  
  
"In any case, we've got to get home." Ken said.  
  
"Yeah." Omi said. Everyone started walking, except Yoji. "What's wrong Yoji?"  
  
"Did she look familiar to you?" Yoji asked, "When I hit off her mask I saw a bit of her face, and I swear I'd seen her before."  
  
"It was dark Yoji, you can't be certain." Ken said ,"C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." he followed the others home.  
  
The next morning was the same as always, everyone getting up and greeting each other, opening the flower shop and meeting customers.  
  
"Your girlfriend sure is sleeping in late." Yoji said to Omi the next day.  
  
"She had a big day yesterday." Omi smiled.  
  
"Good morning boys." Kit said walking into the room.  
  
"Hey, sleep well?" Omi asked walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah thanks." She smiled at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt? It's nice outside?" Yoji asked.  
  
"I just felt like it, that's all." Kit answered.  
  
"I have to work all day today, so you can do what you want." Omi told her.  
  
"Thanks." Kit said, "I have to go buy some food for Ebony today, and I think I'll just have a look around the town."  
  
"Sounds great, I'll see you later then?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll be back." she kissed him on the cheek and headed out off the shop.  
  
"It's her." Yoji said later on when Omi had taken a break.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked.  
  
"Kit is the girl I saw last night. She's Midnight." Yoji explained.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Aya asked, now getting interested.  
  
"Think about it. She's has long wavy black hair a cat named Ebony, she was wearing a long sleeve shirt today, and she has a little cut up by her eyes." Yoji pointed out.  
  
"What about the tail?" Ken asked.  
  
"She could be hiding it." Yoji said, "You guys know that I don't joke about things like this."  
  
"We need to look into this more, but until then, don't say anything to Omi." Aya said.  
  
"Right." Ken and Yoji said.  
  
"Yoji, oh Yoooji." A female voice called out that night.  
  
"Who's there?" Yoji asked looking around.  
  
"Yoji, it's me, Kit." Kit said walking into the room and shutting the door.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"You, I want you." Kit crawled onto the bed and onto Yoji forcing him to lay down again, "I've been watching you, and I find you irresistible."  
  
"But what about Omi?" Yoji asked.  
  
"I love Mamoru, but he can't fill my needs the way you can." she ran a long fingernail down his chest, then she leaned down and kissed him.   
  
"You taste good." Yoji said.  
  
"I know." she kissed him again, then smiled, "Now go to sleep."  
  
Yoji looked up at her and tried to stay awake, "What'd you do to..." he fell asleep.  
  
"I knew you would be easy." Kit said getting off the bed. She smiled and easily picked up the man, "Sleep well." she picked up his pants, and walked silently out of the shop.  
  
"Have any of you seen Yoji?" Ken asked as he walked into the kitchen the next morning, "He asked me to wake him up this morning, but he wasn't in his room."  
  
Kit, Omi and Aya all shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe he got up early and went for a walk or something." Kit suggested.  
  
"Not Yoji. He's a bum, he sleeps in whenever he gets the chance." Ken said pouring himself some milk.  
  
"He'll show up." Omi said.  
  
But when Yoji didn't turn up, everyone started to get worried. He wasn't the kind of person to just take off and not tell anyone where he was going. And even if he did, he was never gone this much.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk." Kit said, "I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay." Omi smiled at her as she walked away.  
  
Kit smiled to herself as she walked down the side walk, They have no idea where he is, ha ha ha ha ha, I'll get them all one by one, and Mamoru will be all mine, all mine, she thought gleefully. She turned into an alley and into an abandoned warehouse. There she was greeted by the still sleeping Yoji, who had his hands chained to the wall above his head.  
  
"I'm afraid you've slept too long." she slapped Yoji across the face. His eyes opened, but he was still groggy.  
  
"What'd you do to me?" he asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that, it's my little secret." she smiled as he pulled at his chains, "I love it when my puppets squirm." she walked up to him and ran a finger down his still bare chest.   
  
"The other's will find me." Yoji said, trying to pull away from her.  
  
"I don't think so. You see, they're going to be joining you soon. Then I will have Mamoru all to myself." Kit purred.  
  
"What do you want with Omi?" Yoji squirmed again.  
  
"To cleanse him of you, and your filthy ways." she dug her nails into his skin.  
  
"You witch." Yoji whispered.  
  
Kit laughed, "Just wait, and you'll see how much of a witch I can be." she turned around and left Yoji alone once again.  
  
"I don't like this." Ken said the next morning.  
  
"Me neither, he's been gone too long." Omi said.  
  
"And Midnight hasn't been around the last couple nights." Ken pointed out, "You don't suppose..?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do but wait." Aya said, "She'll show herself eventually, then we can get her."  
  
"But what about Yoji?" Omi asked.  
  
"Have faith that he can take care of himself." Aya answered.  
  
"I'm gonna go play some ball." Ken said, "This is my day off."  
  
"Go ahead, we can take care of things." Omi waved him away.  
  
"Later guys." Ken said.  
  
"Hey Ken!" Kit called, "What do you play?"  
  
Ken turned, "Soccer." he called back.  
  
"I love soccer, can I come?" Kit inquired.  
  
"Sure, I could use some one new to go against. Come on." he turned and started walking.  
  
"See you later Mamoru." Kit winked and walked to the field with Ken.  
  
"You're good." Ken wheezed.  
  
"You're not bad yourself." Kit commented, "You could be a pro." Ken stopped running after her. "What, what'd I say?"  
  
"It's nothing." Ken said, "Just, I was once."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kit sympathized.  
  
"It's okay. If I were still there, I wouldn't have the great friends that I have now." Ken smiled, "Those guys are the best."  
  
"What do you say we take a break?" Kit offered.  
  
"Sounds good." Ken agreed. The two walked off the field and plopped down under a tree, beside their water. "Where'd you learn how to play like that?"  
  
"Jr. high, it was something to keep me out of the house. I was always practicing, I could always take my frustration out on the ball." Kit said.  
  
"It was that bad eh?"  
  
"Well I got by. Some times I wonder how. But I'm here."  
  
"You're more than you seem, you know that?"  
  
"A lot of people tell me that. But you're a little mysterious yourself." she pulled out some chap-stick and put it on.  
  
Ken smiled, "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, there's just something about you, something, attractive."  
  
"Attractive?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I really want to kiss you now, is that okay?"  
  
"Uh huh." Ken leaned forward and kissed Kit softly on the lips. "Good night." she smiled. And Ken's eye lids fell.  
  
When Ken awoke he found himself chained to the wall only a few feet from Yoji, who was starring at him intensely. The building was rather nice for one that had been abandoned, but he figured that was only because Kit had inhabited it. The walls were white, and the place seemed to have been an office of some sort.  
  
"Ken are you alright?" Yoji asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Where are we?" Ken asked looking around.  
  
"I was right, Kit is Midnight. She's captured us to get to Omi. And I don't know what she plans on doing with us." Yoji explained.  
  
"That means that Aya is next." Ken realized, "He won't be easy to get though."  
  
"Let's just hope that he's as strong as we think." Yoji said.  
  
"Have faith, Yoji, they're bound to find us." Ken assured his friend, "They have to find us."  
  
"I'm back." Kit sang as she walked into the flower shop.  
  
"Where's Ken?" Omi asked.  
  
"He got worried about Yoji and said he was going to go look for him." Kit answered.  
  
"He shouldn't be running around by himself." Aya said, more to himself then anyone else, "Omi we should go look for him."  
  
"He'll be fine, Aya, besides we need to watch the shop." Omi pointed out, "You only need to get worried if he doesn't come back."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower okay?" Kit told Omi.  
  
"Okay." Omi said automatically. Kit smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"I don't trust her." Aya said.  
  
"Who?" Omi looked up at his friend.  
  
"Kit, there's just something about her." Aya said, "Omi, I think you need to be careful."  
  
"What do you mean?" Omi asked confused, "Kit hasn't done anything."  
  
"She's the Cat Murderer. Yoji figured that out, and now he's gone."  
  
"How can she be Midnight? She's always been here."  
  
"As far as we know. Omi, I'm just saying that you need to be careful, if anything were to happen to you..."  
  
"Aya, I understand that you're worried, but I can take care of myself. Please trust that I can tell when there's danger around. I love Kit, and I don't think she's who you say she is."  
  
"You love her?"  
  
"Yes, Aya, I love her."  
  
"Omi, I..."  
  
"Aya please, just give her a chance. I know that you find it hard to trust, but trust her, I do."  
  
Aya turned around, "I hope you understand what you're doing." and he walked away.  
  
Midnight didn't attack that night, or the night after that. She knew that Aya was getting suspicious. But the fact that Omi loved her, determined her even more, she needed to have him all to herself, out of the grasp of these filthy men. She would cleanse him, and she would give up everything, if only she could have him. And that was precisely what she planned to do.  
  
"Aya?" Kit poked her head around the corner, and looked at the tall man sitting on the couch.  
  
"What?" Aya asked.  
  
"I was hoping I could talk to you." Kit walked over to him and sat down, "I know that you don't trust me, but I want you to know that I haven't done anything wrong. I want you to trust me, because I've grown fond of you." she reached in her pocket and pulled out a tube of chap-stick.  
  
"I don't want your affection." he said as she applied it.  
  
"Aya please, I don't want you to hate me." she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I want you to love me."  
  
Aya stood quickly, and starred at the girl with disgust, "What kind of girl are you?"  
  
"The kind of girl that knows what she wants." she stood, "And what I want now, is you." she started to wrap her arms around him neck, but he pulled back.  
  
"I don't know what kind of sick game this is." he said, "But I don't like it."  
  
"Too bad." she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Aya quickly pulled away. But only moments after did his eyelids fall. "Nighty night." she smiled and wiped her lips.  
  
"Aya? Aya where are you?" Omi called, "Aya?"  
  
"He left, to go see his sister." Kit lied, "He said he'd be back soon."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Omi sat down on the couch.  
  
"Mamoru?" Kit asked sitting down beside Omi.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Omi smiled, "Yes."  
  
"Oh, Mamoru." she threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight, "I love you Mamoru."  
  
"What's wrong?" Omi asked, scencing her fear.  
  
"I'm scared, I don't know what of, but I'm scared. I don't want to loose you Mamoru."  
  
"You're not going to loose me."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise. I'll never leave you."  
  
Kit smiled, "I always knew that I'd find you again. I always knew." she leaned forward, and her lips met Omi's.  
  
"Aya! Aya wake up." Ken yelled to his friend.  
  
"Why isn't he waking up?" Yoji asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ken pulled at his chains, "We have to get out of here."  
  
"It's no use, you can't break the chains." Yoji said, "Man, and I thought she really liked me."  
  
"What?" Ken asked.  
  
"She came into my room and started hitting on me. She really had me turned on, then when she kissed me I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was here." Yoji explained.  
  
"She kissed you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"She kissed me too."  
  
"Then she must've kissed Aya also."  
  
"But how would she get Aya to kiss her?"  
  
"She forced herself on me." Aya said quietly.  
  
"Aya, you're awake!" Ken said happily.  
  
"It's her lip-stick." Aya ignored the remark from his friend.  
  
"Now she's got Omi." Yoji said.  
  
Aya's eye's widened, "Omi! We've got to warm him!"  
  
"She won't hurt him." Yoji assure him.  
  
"How do you know that?" Aya asked.  
  
"She told me." Yoji explained, "She want's to 'cleanse' him of us."  
  
"We need to get out of here." Aya said pulling at his chains.  
  
"Don't try to hard, it doesn't work." Yoji said.  
  
"Oh, please, squirm as much as you want." Kit's voice rang out.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Aya questioned.  
  
"Now that I have Mamoru, all you are, are puppets." Kit said, she paced in front of all three.  
  
"What are you going to do with Omi?" Aya asked.  
  
"Why are we so concerned about Mamoru?" Kit asked walking up to Aya, "Do you really care for him that much?"  
  
"What do you care?" Aya asked.  
  
"What a big heart you have." Kit ripped off his shirt, "Why don't we take a look at it." she dug her nails into his chest.  
  
"I'm not going to give you the pleasure of a scream." Aya said as if she weren't doing anything.  
  
"Darn, I'll just have to get your friends to scream then." she walked over to Ken and swiped his chest. He didn't flinch. Kit smiled and dug her nails into his skin, twisting her hand as she did.   
  
Ken held his breath, and his face showed a great deal of pain, but he did not scream. Nor did Yoji when she did the same to him.  
  
"My puppets are usually balling by now." She grinned, "I'm going to have lot's of fun with you." she sighed, "But that's going to have to wait till later." she turned and walked out of the building, leaving the three men in complete darkness.  
  
When she got home, Omi was still asleep on the couch where she had left him. She smiled lovingly at the boy, then picked him up and placed him in his bed, soon crawling in beside him, and falling asleep herself.  
  
Omi was awakened that night by Ebony who was hissing at him. He looked at the cat, then at the sleeping Kit beside him. It was only then that he saw a long black tail attached to the sleeping girl beside him. He jumped out of the bed quickly. Aya was right, he thought as he walked toward the door, she is Midnight. His heart fell, and he felt more hurt than he had in ages. He had finally fallen in love with someone, and she was his enemy.  
  
"Mamoru, are you okay?" Kit asked sitting up.  
  
"You... you have a tail." Omi sputtered.  
  
Kit gasped, "I can explain, really I can."  
  
"It was you all a long wasn't it? You are the Cat Murderer." Omi accused.  
  
"Please Mamoru, let me speak."  
  
"Then speak."  
  
"Ebony stop it!" Kit scolded the animal, who jumped off the bed, and went under it instead. Kit looked up at Omi, "Yes I do have a tail, but I am not what you think I am."  
  
"Then why do you have all the marks?" Omi sank to the floor by the door, "Why do you have all the mark?"  
  
"Mamoru, please understand me, I love you, I never wanted to hurt you."   
  
"Then why did you keep doing it?"  
  
"This is all I know, this is what I've been doing since I was a little girl."  
  
"Aya was right."  
  
"Please Mamoru, I did this all for you."  
  
"For me, for me? Where are my friends Kit, what did you do with them?"  
  
"I don't have them, I swear. I don't know where they are, I'm not lying this time."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe me, this is for the best. I'll stop my ways, please, just stay with me."  
  
Omi stood up, and opened the door, "I'm sorry, but I just can't help you anymore."  
  
"Mamoru, no. Stop, everything I ever did was for you. Everything." Tears swelled in her eyes, and Omi turned to look at her "All I ever wanted, was to avenge you. My entire life was spent killing those who afflicted you with pain. I just wanted you back, but I always thought that I would never find you. I just wanted to protect you, so I killed them all. I even killed my own parents and sister for you. They were glad that you were gone, so I killed them, and I loved it. So I started killing them all.  
  
"But soon that wasn't enough. I started killing others, and I started stealing too. This became my life. Ebony was my only true friend. So I avenged my cousins, the cats. And even when I found you, I found it hard to stop. Please, just give me another chance. I promise I'll change. I love you Mamoru, I really do, I always have."  
  
"I want you gone by tomorrow morning. If you're still here, I swear I'll kill you." He turned and walked out of the room.   
  
And so the morning came and Ebony and Kit left the shop quietly. Kit's heart was broken, but only anger shown on her face. "Good morning boys." she said harshly as she entered the abandoned building, "Such a wonderful day isn't it?" She walked up to Aya and slapped him. "Mamoru cares for you all far too much, so I think I'll take care of you now."  
  
"What did you do to Omi?" Aya asked.  
  
"You'll not talk." Kit said annoyed. She scratched him, then punched him in the stomach. "You will die today."  
  
"Do what you want with me, just leave Omi alone." Aya said.  
  
"Your wish is my command." Kit said thrusting her claws into Aya's chest with all her might. Aya cringed, but once again did not cry out. "Oh," she pulled away from him, "I think your friends are missing out on the fun. We can't have that, now can we?" she walked over to Yoji and drew a cat into his skin with her nail. Then she walked to Ken and drew a mouse. Then standing in front of Aya said pondered out loud, "What should I draw on you?" the ran a fingernail down his chest lightly, "Ah, why don't I draw your heart. But wait, I'll have to see it first." she smiled maliciously and went to thrust her hand into Aya's chest.  
  
"No!" Omi cried out, and he shot an arrow at her, hitting her arm.  
  
"Omi!" Aya, Ken and Yoji said simultaneously.  
  
"Mamoru!?" Kit starred at her bleeding arm.  
  
"Back away from my friends." Omi instructed.  
  
"Never, I'll kill them, it's for the best." Kit said.  
  
"No." he threw eight more darts at Kit and they hit her in the back.  
  
"Mamoru, I'll get you." Kit pulled them out of her back and jumped over to Omi. "If you won't let me help you, then I'll kill you." The kicked him and sent him to the floor.  
  
"Omi, kick her butt." Yoji shouted.  
  
The two fought for a long time, each taking and delivering blows to each other. (Use your imagination everyone. I'm not good at writing fight scenes). But soon Kit lay on the ground. Both were battered and bleeding, but when they finally finished Omi had gotten the best of her.  
  
"Mamoru, I'm sorry." Kit said looking up at him, "I'm really sorry." she coughed, and blood entered her mouth.  
  
"Kit, I love you, but my friends are the most important people in my life." Omi told her.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Kit coughed again, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." he leaned down and kissed her. Her head fell, and silent tears fell down Omi's face. He laid her down and stood, still looking down at his fallen love. He wiped his eyes and unlocked the chains around his friends wrists. Omi said nothing as he did all this, and as he walked out of the building he fell backward, hitting Aya.  
  
"Omi!" Aya cried as the boy hit him. And as he looked down he saw tears in the boy's eyes, "Oh Omi."  
  
Omi tried to stand again, but couldn't find the strength to. "Aya, it hurts, it hurts so much."  
  
Aya looked at the boy lovingly, "You'll get better, I promise. I'll help you get better." he picked Omi up, and held him close as he continued to walk home.  
  
Later that night as they watched the news, the top story was about the Cat Burglar. Someone had reported seeing her dead body in an abandoned building, and cops had flown to the scene. When they got there, all they found was blood splattered everywhere, and a single piece of paper with the words: Cat's have nine lives.  
  
Well everyone, that's all. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
